The present invention relates to a vehicle generator mounted on a vehicle such as a passenger car, bus, truck, motor cycle, etc.
A vehicle generator of this type has in general a rotor coil, which is wound around a rotor and connected with both sides of a battery, and a regulator. However, such a rotor coil interferes with rotor poles and is rubbed with a coil bobbin at its final winding end portion, and hence is short-circuited. Once the regulator side is short-circuited, the regulator becomes unlikely to perform its normal function and permits an excitation current to be conducted without limitation, whereby a battery mounted on a vehicle is continuously charged and thus over-charged. However, recent vehicles of all sorts frequently employ electronic equipment equipped with electronic parts such as IC's and the like, and accordingly the overcharged battery causes those electronic parts to be destroyed. Thus, a problem merely associated with the rotor coil causes damage in the electronic equipment having the electronic parts.